damnation_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Angels Task Force
Introduction It was dark. Azrael's footsteps echoed around the chamber as he gently paced back and forth. An air of calm surrounded the Supreme Grand Master as he listened to Sapphon's report. On the other side of the desk Sammael seemed on edge, a slight frown marked his features. '' ''"Are you sure of this?" Questioned Sammael. The Grand Master of the Ravenwing's gaze was intense. A lesser man would have buckled but Sapphon was unmoved. "Certain" Replied the Chaplain. "It's no coincidence; three seperate members of the fallen have confessed that they were travelling to Vogen under Asmodai's interrogation." Sammael looked over to Azrael who had yet to speak. "You said yourself that the fallen had no relation to each other." Azrael's face was a mask as he delivered his statement. Neutral and calculating." "They don't." Replied Sapphon. "All three were roaming in seperate warbands. Insignificant pirates and raiders captured months apart. Yet all three were being drawn to this planet. As if something were calling them..." Azrael took a seat behind his desk. He was tall even for an Astartes and the throne like chair gave him an aura of absolute authority. He was silent for a moment before continuing... "Moments ago a distress signal from Vogen was intercepted by our long range communications. The planet has already been plagued by greenskins and other xenos threats. But this was something different. There was talk of fanatical cults rising up. Human sacrifice. Even cannibalism." Azrael's words hung in the air. "Chaos..." Cursed Sammael. "If these three fallen were all heading to the same system then more may be on the way. We have to act." Pleaded Sapphon. "This planet has seen trouble before. Others will hear of this. Other chapters. Even the inquisition. We must act." Agreed Sammael. "We are scattered." Stated Azrael. "Half the chapter is currently in deployment." Sapphon and Sammael waited a moment for Azrael's decision. It seemed like an eternity. "Nevertheless you are right." Confirmed Azrael. "The risk is too great... The Rock will prepare for immediate travel. I will alert the Captains to make ready for deployment." With Azrael's word Sapphon and Sammael left the chamber and silence returned once more to the dark. Motives Concerned that there may be members of the Fallen on Vogen the Dark Angels have arrived. Their primary objective is to investigate any and all Chaos influenced areas of the city. If members of the Fallen are found to be present then the Dark Angels must capture them before they can escape. With so many factions fighting in Vogen the Dark Angels must tread carefully. In order to appear openly co-operative the Dark Angels have allied themselves with the Adeptus Mechanicum. The Mechanicum cares little for what the Dark Angels motives are and see them as a means to an end: the protection and study of Vogens technology. Finally the Dark Angels have allied themselves with the Inquisition. It is a risky move by Azrael but he is confident that this is the safest option. The Dark Angels can guide the Inquisition away from any areas that they believe the Fallen may be hiding. Furthermore Azrael has offered the support of a large number of battle company squads to the inquisition in an attempt to strengthen trust. Deployment Initial planetary landing has been a success. Most of the coalition has formed close together allowing mutual support. Identifying the importance of the space port elements of the 3rd and 5th battle companies have deployed via low flying thunderhawk gunships to Gibbett Hill. Their objective will be to capture the space port allowing heavy landers to deploy to bring in the Chapters armoured vehicles. Further in to the city the mechanicum has been investigating the genatorium. The entire complex appears autonamous with little human interaction needed and efficiency levels far beyond standard imperial technology. The mechanicum has declared this a gift from the omnissiah and has begun to fortify the location against any intruders whilst sending troops deeper in to the city in search of further treasures. With the threat of chaos lurking within the city the Inquisition are currently located in the central hab blocks. Although a minor base of operations has been established it is clear that the Inquisition are keen to begin an immediate purge of the city. Chaos forces have been located deeper in the city and conflict between these forces is inevitable. Finally the remainder of the 5th company as well as elements of the 8th reserve company have deployed via drop pod to the centre of the hab block cluster. Led by Asmodai the Dark Angels here are beginning an immediate sweep of the hab blocks for possible chaos cults that have been reported. The Ravenwing are scattered throughout the city acting as a scouting force and a large contingent of Deathwing are on high alert for immediate teleportation if any members of the Fallen are discovered. As the lines are drawn conflict is imminent.